


You will be my love and my life

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Rupert Coldwaught era nato in una fredda mattina di primavera
Relationships: Arielle & Quentin Coldwater& Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 2





	You will be my love and my life

Rupert Coldwaught era nato in una fredda mattina di primavera

Il travaglio era cominciato il pomeriggio precedente e Arielle li aveva sbattuti entrambi fuori di casa urlando che era tutta colpa loro, che fossero eternamente maledetti e altri improperi simili. Entrambi avevano accettato la faccenda in maniera filosofica ed erano usciti per tentare di sistemare il mosaico, farlo ignorando le urla di Arielle era stato impossibile però e così avevano rinunciato. Quentin quasi non si era accorto di come la sua mano fosse scivolata su quella di Eliot il quale si era limitato a sorridere.

La loro situazione era strana e per quanto ormai si fosse abituato era sicuro che prima o poi quel fragile equilibrio si sarebbe infranto, come potevano funzionare loro tre e un bambino? Era pura follia? Amava Eliot e amava Eliot e sentiva che avrebbe amato di tutto cuore il suo bambino ma …era al di sopra delle sue forze.

<< Ari è forte, per domattina sarete genitori >> gli fece coraggio Eliot, chissà cosa provava il suo compagno di fronte a tutto quello pensò Quentin. Eliot aveva avuto una moglie e una figlia ma a causa delle fate aveva perso del tutto la vita di Fray, lui e Fen si erano ritrovati di fronte un’adolescente incapace di comunicare con loro e che non li riconosceva; e ora Fen e Fray erano lontane, sulla Terra mentre lui ed Eliot erano lì, impegnati con quello stupido mosaico.

<< Saremmo genitori, tutti e tre >> lo aveva rincuorato lui poco prima che Eliot lo baciasse dolcemente sulla bocca, nessuno doveva essere lasciato indietro, tutti e tre sarebbero stati genitori a pari titolo di quel bambino anche se lui era il padre biologico, non accettava scuse in quello.

Non avevano chiuso occhio tutta la notte e infine avevano udito il vagito di un neonato, mai suono gli era apparso così celestiale.

Erano entrati precipitosamente nel cottage e l’avevano visto, tutto quel sangue aveva rischiato di fargli rimettere pranzo, cena e colazione ma era stato forte, stava per vedere suo figlio per la prima volta. La levatrice glielo aveva presentato ed era il neonato più bello che avesse mai visto aveva pensato mentre lo teneva tra le braccia, un piccolo fagottino grinzoso che lo fissava stralunato e con dei polmoni decisamente potenti. Ed era suo, era il suo bambino, suo e di Arielle, suo e di Eliot, suo e di Eliot e Arielle, il loro bambino.

<< Vuoi prenderlo in braccio? >> domandò ad Eliot che lo guardò spaventato, prima o poi doveva accadere.

<< Non lo so Q, non sono bravo con i bambini >> si era giustificato Eliot ma lui aveva insistito, il sorriso di Eliot quando si era stretto il fagotto al petto lo stava ripagando di tutto, erano una famiglia perfetta loro quattro.

<< Come volete chiamarlo? >> domandò la levatrice mentre riponeva i suoi strumenti nella sua borsa da viaggio e Arielle li osservava curiosa e palesemente stanca.

<< Rupert. Rupert Codlwaught >> aveva risposto lui, Eliot doveva essere coinvolto e quello era il sistema migliore, che desse parte del suo nome a quello che era anche figlio suo.

Eliot lo fissò sorpreso per poi dedicarsi di nuovo a Rupert che gorgogliava felice tra le sue braccia, erano veramente una bella famiglia pensò Quentin Coldwater.

***

Jane Coldwaught sarebbe dovuta nascere un pomeriggio assolato.

La sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava aveva permeato l’aria per giorni, Arielle non faceva altro che lamentarsi che questa volta sarebbe andata male, se lo sentiva nelle ossa aveva aggiunto una sera prima di stringere a sé Rupert. Durante l’ultimo trimestre aveva spesso avuto incubi da cui si svegliata agitata e urlante tra loro due gemendo che avrebbe perso il bambino o che sarebbe morta e nessuna delle loro rassicurazioni erano servite, la rendevano solamente più isterica. Non volete vedere la gravità della situazione voi due li aveva accusati una volta, promettete che avrete cura di voi e pensate a Rupert li aveva fatti giurare

Si erano accorti che era andato tutto a rotoli quando la levatrice aveva chiesto loro se potevano entrare e Quentin si era sentito spezzare quando aveva visto Arielle distesa a letto in un mare di sangue, era tutto sbagliato.

<< Il bambino è nato ma non respirava, penso sia morto mentre era nel ventre di sua madre >> aveva annunciato loro la levatrice e lui si era sentito mancare, non era svenuto solamente perché dietro di lui c’era Eliot che lo stringeva forte.

<< Voglio … è possibile vederlo? >> aveva domandato prima che la donna annuisse con la testa e lo portasse verso un mucchio di stracci, Eliot era subito corso a confortare Arielle. Quell’esserino nerastro, incredibilmente piccolo e sgraziato non poteva essere il suo bambino, non doveva esserlo pensò Quentin. Non si era mai sentito così, era un dolore troppo grande da gestire e lui non era pronto, non lo sarebbe mai stato.

<< Q … Q devi venire qui, subito >> la voce di Eliot gli giunse lontana, quasi ovattata ma obbedì, gli occhi ancora fissi sul mucchio di stracci dove riposava il suo bambino. Arielle non stava meglio, era più debole del solito, le gote pallide e sembrava che lottasse per poter anche solo respirare.

<< Quentin … io ti amo, non lo dimenticare mai. Eliot, amo anche te sebbene in maniera diversa e …povero bambino mio cosa farò senza di te, non voglio … non voglio >> aveva mormorato Arielle prima di perdere conoscenza.

Erano rimasti accanto a lei per tutta la notte, Eliot aveva preso in braccio Rupert perché vedesse un’ultima volta sua madre, parleremo domani del nuovo bambino aveva glissato prima di riaccompagnarlo a dormire.

Arielle era morta la mattina seguente senza aver mai ripreso conoscenza e una parte di lui era morta con lei, di questo Quentin era sicuro, mai aveva avvertito un dolore così acuto e così straziante in vita sua. L’avevano seppellita nei pressi del cottage, assieme alla bambina, servendosi della magia, se fossero stati sulla terra avrebbero potuto salvarla aveva pensato amaramente Quentin, un’epidurale, un intervento d’urgenza all’ospedale, qualsiasi cosa.

Arielle poteva essere viva, la bambina poteva essere viva e ora tutti loro sarebbero stati felici. Era tutto così tremendamente ingiusto aveva pensato mentre osservava Eliot che stringeva a sé Rupert il quale non sapeva come comportarsi limitandosi a fissare la scena ad occhi sbarrati. Non doveva affatto finire così, nessuno lo meritava.

***

Avrebbe preferito attendere.

Una settimana, solo una settimana si era difeso e poi potevano andare entrambi appena lei si fosse rimessa in salute ma Alicia era di idee diverse; lo aveva quasi cacciato di casa si era detto Rupert Coldwaught mentre era in cammino verso il cottage.

Sapeva esattamente dove trovare i suoi papà, ancora intenti in quello stupido mosaico, era una scempiaggine ma almeno non doveva nemmeno cercarli si era detto. E infatti erano lì, papà Q intento a sistemare le tessere e papà El ad esaminare il dipinto del giorno.

<< Rupert, tutto bene? Dov’è Alicia? Se sei fuggito sappi che intendo riportati da lei a calci >> lo salutò papà El prima che posasse il cestino sul tavolo, quel cestino era prezioso, era assolutamente il suo bene più prezioso. I suoi papà adoravano Alicia fin dal loro primo incontro ed erano stati emozionatissimi nello scoprire che sarebbero divenuti a breve nonni, papà El aveva fatto una battuta sull’argomento, non credeva nemmeno che sarebbe arrivato ai cinquant’anni, figurarsi diventare nonno aveva aggiunto facendo sorridere papà Quentin.

<< Tutto bene a casa, proprio di questo volevo parlarvi >> rispose lui prima di abbracciare entrambi, non gli erano mai sembrati così vecchi eppure avevano appena superato la cinquantina.

<< Il bambino sta per nascere? Se è così potevi dirlo subito, il tempo di cambiarci e partiamo >> dichiarò suo padre entusiasta.

<< Non sarà necessario, Alicia ha avuto il bambino sei giorni fa, e oggi ha deciso che dovevate vederlo >> rispose indicando il cestino orgoglioso.

<< Oh Rupert, potevi almeno mandarci un coniglio, un piccione viaggiatore, fare uno squillo … qualcosa >> sostenne papà El facendolo ridere, ci aveva pensato ma Alicia aveva asserito che doveva trattarsi di una sorpresa e lui non era mai stato in grado di negarle nulla.

<< Volevamo che fosse una sorpresa. Vi presento Janet Coldwaught! >> annunciò prima di sollevare una delle aperture del cestino rivelando la sua bambina, sei giorni di vita e già così adorabile.

Papà Quentin la prese orgoglioso tra le braccia per osservarla meglio mentre papà El la osservò incantato, quando fu il suo turno cominciò a canticchiare qualcosa e Rupert ebbe come un flash, lui appena più grande di Janet che riposava tra le braccia di papà El che cantava per lui.

<< È bellissima, tu e Alicia siete davvero fortunati >> dichiarò Quentin Coldwater, aver passato tutto quel tempo in quel mosaico non era stato inutile, non quando aveva potuto vedere suo figlio crescere, sposarsi e renderlo nonno. Janet era perfetta, una bambina perfetta si disse mentre la osservava tra le braccia di Eliot, Arielle sarebbe stata così orgogliosa di Rupert pensò amaramente. Sarebbe stata fiera di loro e di come lo avevano cresciuto, era tutto perfetto, come in un sogno.

Non era la vita che meritava ma era forse la vita migliore che potesse scegliere, un marito fedele e innamorato come Eliot Waugh, un figlio come Rupert e ora la piccola Janet, sua nipote, la figlia di suo figlio.

<< Tua madre vorrà vederla, dovresti portarla da lei >> dichiarò Eliot, era giusto pensò Quentin, Eliot sapeva sempre cosa dire.

<< Hai ragione papà, voglio che sua nonna, e sua zia la vedano >> replicò Rupert prima di riprendersi Janet, povera Arielle.

<< Cosa ne pensi? >> domandò lui mentre Rupert si allontanava con Janet in direzione della tomba di Arielle.

<<Non li farà dormire la notte se ha i polmoni la metà di suo padre >> ironizzò Eliot, già calato nei panni del nonno cool.

<< Non è un nostro problema, per ora >> rispose lui prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. La bellezza della vita forse era quello, forse no ma lui si sentiva indubbiamente in pace, non aveva bisogno d’altro.


End file.
